In general, mobile communication systems are undergoing rapid progress and spread with the recent development in the communication technologies and the improvement in the economic level.
Mobile communication systems have developed from the initial analog scheme through the recently universalized digital-based schemes of TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) into such technologies capable of transmitting and receiving dynamic image data.
Further, with the development of wireless Internet technology, such as WAP (Wireless Application Protocol), mobile communication terminal devices are equipped with a web browser function, which has enabled the mobile communication terminal devices to evolve into means for acquiring information beyond simple communication means.
Such a development of mobile communication systems has enabled development of a method capable of providing a service user with pre-appointed data, instead of a ringer sound, during a standby period for a call termination response to a call establishment request from the service user.
As methods for outputting pre-appointed data through a mobile communication terminal device of a service user during a communication standby period, a melody pre-appointed by the service user may be output through the mobile communication terminal device of the service user or pre-appointed commercials, data, breaking news, etc. may be output through the mobile communication terminal device of the service user.
In the conventional mobile communication systems, when a customer sends or receives a call to or from a counselor of a customer center, counseling is performed through a simple voice communication or image communication between the customer and the counselor.
However, only oral explanation by the counselor on the information desired by the customer may increase the counseling time. Such an increase in the counseling time may increase the inconvenience of the customers and the labor cost of counselors.
Therefore, there has been a necessity for a solution to solve the above problem.